


Cruelty Does Please [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve, honest to god, cannot stop pissing Bucky off.It’s just, Bucky gets heated, gets this real dark look in his eye like he wants to shove Steve down and show him where his place is. Which makes Steve weak in the knees.So yeah, he’s probably going to keep annoying him.





	Cruelty Does Please [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cruelty does please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909429) by [vers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vers/pseuds/vers). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/tl6k2grozxcscb3/Cruelty_Does_Please.mp3/file>


End file.
